everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Larissa Brüder
Larissa Brüder is the daughter of the huntsman from The Four Skillful Brothers by the Brothers Grimm. She is the cousin of Frieda Brüder, Adrian Brüder, and Tilo Brüder. Info Name: Larissa Brüder Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Four Skillful Brothers Alignment: Royal Roommate: Frieda Brüder Secret Heart's Desire: To help save the princess from the terrible dragon. Even though I know how cliche saving princesses from dragons is. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled hunter and master sharpshooter. Storybook Romance Status: Single and not looking! "Oh Curses!" Moment: My cooking is terrible. I keep burning everything. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Essential for my story! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm sick of my cooking causing so much smoke. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Larissa is short, with brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a camouflage jacket over a red shirt and olive green pants. She is noticeably overweight. Personality Larissa is a tomboy who loves hunting. She has her own rifle for sharpshooting. Larissa is energetic and plucky, and she loves to spend time outdoors. Despite her heavy build, Larissa is actually quite vigorous and often lifts weights as part of her workout. Story Hallo! I'm Larissa Brüder, the daughter of the huntsman from The Four Skillful Brothers. My father was the third of four brothers who was sent into the world to make his fortune. He decided to become a huntsman. When the king's daughter was kidnapped by a dragon, he and his brothers went to save her. He was the one who slew the dragon with his bow and arrow. When he brought her home, he wanted to marry her, but so did his brothers, and they started fighting over her. Instead, the king gave him a quarter of the kingdom. Despite not getting the princess, my dad eventually found someone else to love. My mom's three sisters married my dad's brothers. We're all living happily. My home is located in our family's country mansion (given to us by the king), and near it is a large forest that teems with life. My father, Leopold Brüder, is a gamekeeper and a park ranger. Thanks to him, the people near the woods can live without fear of dragons, witches, or any other fiends. Having grown up in the woods, I've learned a lot from my father. He's taught me how to hunt, chop down trees, and use a bow and arrow. He also taught me how to appreciate the wonders of food. That's why I'm so fat. It's great to have some delicious duck, goose, or venison on the table. When Christmas comes around, my father takes me with him to chop down a Christmas tree for us to display in our house. I'm going to Ever After High, and I'm here with my cousin Frieda. We spend a lot of time together. I stick close to my cousins, and I've also made friends with the princess' daughter Carla Viergutz. She's really cool. There isn't much room for hunting at this school since they believe in preserving nature here. But there's a forest not too far away where I can go hunting! I'm definitely a Royal. I want to slay the dragon and help my cousins save the princess. Carla is a bit dismayed about it since she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress. I don't think it's that bad. We're here for you, Carla! Trivia *Larissa's surname means "brother" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Karen Strassman. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:The Four Skillful Brothers Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress